Richie Rich Vaults of Mystery
Richie Rich Vaults of Mystery was a comic book series published by Harvey Comics from 1974 to 1982. The series ran for 47 issues. For the first five issues of the series, the title was called Richie Rich Vault of Mystery, but from issue #6 onward, the title was updated to Richie Rich Vaults of Mystery in order to be consistent with pluralization in all other titles. Unlike many Richie Rich publications, this series focuses more on detective-style mysteries, where Richie - and sometimes his friends - help try to solve mysteries. Some of the stories seem more dark as opposed to stories in other publications, but do not involve inappropriate events such as murder and death. To keep with the series' mystery-solving theme, the icon seen above the Harvey World logo, depicts Richie holding a lit candle on a holder in one hand, while trying to lift a bag filled with money in his other hand. Stories Issues 1 to 12 Issues 13 to 24 TBA Issues 25 to 36 TBA Issues 39 to 47 Cover Gallery RRVoM01.jpg|No. 1: The premiere issue. RRVoM02.jpg|No. 2: Shouldn't Freckles have red hair? RRVoM03.jpg|No. 3: What's sucking Richie down? RRVoM04.jpg|No. 4: Mini peril. RRVoM05.jpg|No. 5: That's some big bird - and it's not Sesame Street. RRVoM06.jpg|No. 6: Where is Casper when you need him the most? Also, the series title now adds an "S" (or should I say "$"?) RRVoM07.jpg|No. 7: Richie would rather Hot Stuff over this red creature. RRVoM08.jpg|No. 8: Who the heck is Trebor? RRVoM09.jpg|No. 9: Try to search this villain on Google. RRVoM10.jpg|No. 10: A voodoo booboo. RRVoM22.jpg|No. 22: A haunted room with a view or a boo? RRVoM23.jpg|No. 23: Cash in a flash. RRVoM24.jpg|No. 24: Who's the goon who stole the Moon? RRVoM25.jpg|No. 25: The monster has fallen in lava for sure! RRVoM26.jpg|No. 26: There's no turning back from Greymoor Castle! RRVoM27.jpg|No. 27: A very dark story. RRVoM29.jpg|No. 29: Who ghost there? Not Casper, that's for sure! RRVoM30.jpg|No. 30: Another mini peril. This time, the staff are impacted. RRVoM31.jpg|No. 31: Someone's trying to be manipulative. RRVoM32.jpg|No. 32: Toy story. And not involving Buzz Lightyear. RRVoM33.jpg|No. 33: A story about twenties. No, not $20 bills. RRVoM34.jpg|No. 34: If you think the game of Monopoly was good, you ain't seen nothing yet. RRVoM35.jpg|No. 35: Richie must solve a case of role reversals. RRVoM36.jpg|No. 36: Who's afraid of the big bad bugs? RRVoM37.jpg|No. 37: The Wizard of El Dorado is up to his old tricks! RRVoM38.jpg|No. 38: What's so scary about a lot of money? RRVoM39.jpg|No. 39: A crime wave is bad, but you ain't seen nothing yet. RRVoM40.jpg|No. 40: There can be dangers of having a four-door vault. RRVoM41.jpg|No. 41: I've heard of a flashlight, but a flashdark? RRVofM42.jpg|No. 42: Another mini peril. RRVofM43.jpg|No. 43: Dream Machine? More like Scream Machine! RRVoM44.jpg|No. 44: Time trip? More like time trap! RRVoM45.jpg|No. 45: An interesting story, weather you like it or not. RRVoM46.jpg|No. 46: One more mini peril. RRVoM47.jpg|No. 47: "Our millions are missing!". More like what Harvey Comics would say at this point.